What's happening to me
by shyanne.iten
Summary: "This is an order. Answer me honestly,can you have two contracts at the same time?" I said while turning my head so he couldn't see my eyes. "No,young master,it is impossible." He said with no hesitation.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail & Black butler: whats wrong with me?

Ciel POV

I wake up in the dead of the night for no apparent reason. I was getting dizzy so I sat up and called for Sabastian. No answer. I call his name loud enough to wake up my servants.

No answer.

I got up out of bed and ran out of my room,down the hallway to the mirror. Im hoping my contract didn't break (almost)like the night London burnt down.

I looked in the mirror at my eyes. 'It... It can't be...' I told myself. I bring my hand up to cover my eyes. I... I had two contracts at once. This isn't possible! I have to find Sabastian at once. I cant cover up both my eyes!

I ran to Sabastian's door and pounded furiously on it. A few minuets later Sabastian opened the door and looked down at me with sleep-less eyes.

"This is an order. Answer me honestly,can you have two contracts at the same time?" I said while turning my head so he couldn't see my eyes.

"No,young master,it is impossible." He said with no hesitation.

I look him in the eyes,he gasps at what he sees,I have a second contract symbol (thingy) in my left eye. It isn't like his character to gasp. So I'm guessing this is really serious.

Sabastian's POV

My young master has a second contract symbol in his left eye. I come forward and bend down to look into my lord's eyes, two contracts in his eyes,how.. How is it even possible! I take my young lord back to his room and make my way out. "Stay here,don't leave." I say commandingly.

I run around the house as fast as I can and lock all the servants' doors. I run back up to my lord and walk up to him. "Let us go to find the under-taker or at least Grell." I say as I pull my young master's clothes out for him.

Timeskipness

I put on his jacket and pick him up bridal style. I start to run out of the mansion as he yells,"Put me down! I'm not a baby!" I just smirk and keep going.

Ciel POV

'Why does he always treat me like a child?' I ask myself as he keeps going.

We make it to the shop an Sabastian puts me down. I thank him for putting me down and we went inside. We were extra lucky, Grell was there too.

I closed my eyes before they could see my left eye. I walked over to Grell an Under-taker an started asking ,"can a person be forced into a contract, without their permission?" I said while I was followed closely by Sabastian.

"Well, it depends... Why do you ask?" Grell answered me. "I have something that you can't tell anybody, not even the devil himself.'' I say.

"It depends,what is it?" Under-taker asks. I open my eyes and see shocked faces around me. Grell opens his book to see for anything about this. "How is this possible? Not even the devil himself can make a deal like this,even if he wanted to." Grell says as he flips through the book. "By the way Ciel, WHO'S your second butler?" Sabastian asks. I thought about it," I don't know... if I had to pick the looks of the butler, it would be a female for may- ren ,blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, cute,and good at distracting Elizabeth." I say as my as my older butler snickers at the last part.

Moments later there was a female in front of me and Sabastian. She looked dumbfounded. "What's your name?" I ask. Sabastian says to suggest a name instead but he got cut off by her voice.

"My name is Lucy , Lucy Heartfillia." She said as I got wide eyes. "Your family is one of the richest in the world." She sneered," I hate being rich. It always reminds me that my father hates me." "What's YOUR name?" She asks me in a demanding tone. "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." I said as it was now her turn to get wide eyes. "Your even richer than my family!" She basically yells.

"Where are we?" Lucy asks frantically until she sees Sabastian's eyes. She squirms under his gaze.

"1927, London."(random date) Sabastian says to grant her question.

End of chapter! That was fun! Thanks for reading, post in the comments if you think Nastu would be the next butler! Rate,fave,stalk,and suggest what happends next.


	2. Chapter 2

Ft+bb: what's happening to me

Sabastian's POV

"1927 London!?" Miss Heartfillia said, freaking out a little more now. I walk over to Ciel (yes I meant that.) and whispered in his ear,"Master, do you want to take her back to the manor?" I suggested.

"I suppose until we find out why she's here... I have an idea." Ciel said. "Miss Lucy, may I see you left hand?"

Ciel's POV

Lucy gave me her left hand, my eyes went wide, then she asked,"what's with you eyes?" I stopped.

Sabastian gave a sigh and started explaining. Once he was done Lucy asked,"I'm not this demon thing. And I was forced into a deal with the devil?"

"Yes. You will be staying at our manor until its a fight to the death." I said with some interest. (By the way, this is before the last episode in BB and before the 48th episode in FT.)

Lucy's POV

"So I am a demon?" I ask the butler.

"It appears so, you'll be serving m- our master until the fight." "No way!" I yelled, as if I would work for him!

"I have a contract symbol in my left eye and you appear to have one on your left hand." Damn, if I have to live in a mansion again, I'd rather kill myself.

sorry it's so short, I have long her one coming out later today maybe tomorrow .


End file.
